the_escapistzfandomcom-20200213-history
HMP Irongate
HMP Irongate is the sixth and final map present in the main game, unlocked by escaping San Pancho. The prison is labelled as 'Very Hard' and is set on a large island, similar to the famous prison Alcatraz. The prison holds 17 inmates (yourself included) and has 10 guards. Each cell houses 1 inmate each. Unlike the other guards, these guards have a zero-tolerance policy, and are also equipped with insta-KO Stun Rods instead of Batons. The prison also has contraband detectors on all facilities, hallways and even into the cell area. There is also a camera in every cell, meaning you will gain heat if you try to enter another inmate's cell (unless you have the Mailman job). There is also little free time and there is an electric fence and a large wall surrounding the area, while all the doors leading outside are staff doors. The prison also has the shortest amount of daytime, as Lights Out occurs on 20:00 unlike the other prisons being 23:00. Also, unlike all the other prisons, this prison is set on an island, meaning that the area is surrounded by water. In order to escape, you will need to craft a Makeshift Raft and sail off the island from the dock located at the bottom of the island. Schedule *09:00-10:00 - Morning Rollcall *10:00-11:00 - Breakfast *11:00-14:00 - Leisure/Work Period *14:00-15:00 - Afternoon Rollcall *15:00-16:00 - Free Period *16:00-17:00 - Exercise Period *17:00-18:00 - Evening Meal *18:00-19:00 - Shower Block *19:00-20:00 - Evening Rollcall *20:00-09:00 - Lights Out Jobs *Janitor (default) *Mailman *Woodshop *Unloading *Metalshop Escaping HMP Irongate Method 1: Through the Vents #Get strength to whatever you please (you won't want to beat anyone up here) but get intellect up to 90+ #Find a Screwdriver and several Tubes of Toothpaste or Shaving Cream. #Find two Tubes of Super Glue and two Rolls of Toilet Paper, then make two pieces of Paper Mache, then make a Fake Vent Cover. #Craft several Contraband Pouches. #Squirt the camera in your cell with your Tube of Toothpaste or Shaving Cream to disable it for 30 seconds, then use your Screwdriver on the vent slat above your cell (a Powered Screwdriver is recommended). Once you get in, you can stash your contraband items up there. Once you're done, or just before the camera comes back on, go back down into your cell and put the Fake Vent Cover in the Vent Cover's place. #Craft some Flimsy Cutters and upgrade them with a File and a Roll of Duct Tape. #Craft a Cup of Molten Chocolate (don't bother with a good weapon, the guards can KO you instantly). Also craft a Wad of Putty and Molten Plastic. #Beat up the guard with the Staff Key (the fourth guard) and use your Wad of Putty and Molten Plastic to make a Plastic Staff Key. #Craft a Makeshift Raft and a Grappling Hook. This will take a long time. #Obtain a Guard Outfit and a Bed Dummy. The Escape: #After Lights Out, wait until 23:00 and put the Bed Dummy into your bed. Use a Tube of Toothpaste or Shaving Cream to disable the camera, then climb into the vents. #Put on your Guard Outfit and grab what you need. Your inventory should consist of your Plastic Staff Key, the Cutters (hopefully Sturdy Cutters), a Contraband Pouch, the Grappling Hook, the Makeshift Raft and the Powered Screwdriver (just in case). #Go to the right through the vents and either use your Cutters or the Powered Screwdriver to cut through the two slats blocking a ladder. Once you break through, go up the ladder. You should be on the roof. Go north and jump off of the roof pipe. Head right. #Go down and go back into the prison from the right using your Plastic Staff Key and the Contraband Pouch. You should appear in the rollcall area. Once in the area, go south through the door and go south through the fence using the staff door. Go left and you should see a room with a ladder inside. Use your Plastic Staff Key to enter the room and go up the ladder. #You should be on the roof again. Go left across the roof pipe and use your Cutters on the fence blocking the rest of the roof. Once you break through, go south and use your Grappling Hook to grapple over the large wall. #Walk down and right until you see the wooden dock. Go to the bottom of the dock and use your Makeshift Raft on it to sail away and escape! Category:Prisons